


The Other Shield

by silverNebulae



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Light Angst, Light Romance, Multi, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up in an unknown land and has no idea where he is or what's going on. In an attempt to find out, he goes deeper into this enigma of a wonderland. [AXED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Modern Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all :) I was listening to White Rabbit and I couldn't resist writing this. I know it's quite crack-y but it wouldn't leave my mind! Hope you like it anyway :D

As mumbled voices filled his head, Steve's eyelids peeled open and fluttered slightly. Bits of light pierced them every now and then until they stayed closed. Not long after, he awoke and they opened fully. He looked around to try and work out where he was. His body felt heavy so he could tell he hadn't been moving for a while. Lifting himself up slowly, Steve managed to sit up so he could examine his surroundings. He didn't recognise anything. 

The room was white like a recovery ward in a hospital. When he felt the sheets under his touch, he realised that's just what it was. Why was he in hospital?

"Good, you're awake" A voice spoke up. 

Steve looked toward the source of the sound and saw a man in a white button-up with a clipboard smiling at him. There were rabbit ears embroidered on the pocket.

The man took a pocket-watch out and tutted, "Quite late too but at least you're here". 

Steve didn't understand and was getting more confused by the minute. 

"I'm sorry but...where am I?" Steve asked, being to panic a little.

"You're in a hospital of course" The man chuckled. 

"Yes I got that but why? Who are you?" Steve responded.

The man looked at his watch again, "I'd love to explain but we're really running out of time. You can call me Doctor Coulson".

Before Steve could question the answer, he heard the radio in the background. It was the sports results but something was wrong. The newscaster read out the results of a game he knew had already taken place. Especially since he'd already been to see the game himself. His eyes narrowed.

"What's the date?" He asked hesitantly.

"June 27th, 1943" The man answered, quite routinely. "Why is something wrong?"

"You could say that. This broadcast is from 1942" Steve pointed to the radio. "I know because I watched the game". 

The man looked a little worried but instead of answering him, made his way to the door mumbling "I'm sorry I'm really late and have to go but I'll explain later". 

"Wait!" Steve called trying to stop him, but didn't move fast enough. 

His legs wobbled under the sudden movement and the door closed. Once he gained control again, he grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. He ran down the white corridors and out the nearest exit. Before he could stop himself, Steve ran into the road full of cars. Not cars he recognised. These were longer and oddly shaped. Panicking, he kept running along the road in the opposite direction. Lights and sounds blared and distracted him while the same thought of "Where am I?!" ran though his mind. He looked down at the floor and noticed his clothes had changed. Before he was wearing white but now he was dressed in a battle suit of blue, red and white. A hood bounced up and down on his back as he sped forward. People watched, gasping. He was attracting too much attention. He needed to get off the roads. 

Making a left, he ran down a dark alley way and followed the light. The tunnel soon became an exit and Steve found himself stood on a beach front. 

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He murmured, forcing himself to keep moving. 

He looked at the archway of the alley and realised it opened out in rock. The sound of lapping water filled his ears and beckoned him to approach. He followed it's orders and lightly padded up to the shore. He knelt down and removed his red gloves, scooped up some of the water before splashing it over his face. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself but to no avail. He scooped up more water to clear his head, but noticed his reflection shift. It turned into a different man, with dark hair and...cat ears?

"Feeling a little lost are we?" It spoke with a mischievous grin.


	2. Cheshire Puss

Steve quickly turned to see a floating face by a rock. He blinked but it remained there. It had black ears that blended with the black of his hair and wore a large, mischievous grin on his defined features.

"The Soldier" It whispered.

"Who are you?" Steve asked. 

A body began to appear along with the floating head and it answered, "I'm a god".

"You look like a cat"

The cat-man snapped his head away with a smirk, "What if I told you I was both?".

"There's no such thing" Steve smiled with a raised eyebrow.

The cat-man swiftly moved over to him and spoke quietly, "You'll find in this place, that makes no sense nor truth".

Steve hesitated before asking, "And just what is this place?".

"This is New York"

"This isn't New York"

"Well no, not anymore. You're in Malibu" The cat-man nodded, standing back up from his crouch. 

Steve did the same, looking around him at the beach.

"What am I doing in Malibu?" He looked concerned.

"Or what is Malibu doing in you?" The cat-man grinned.

"Huh?" Steve went to look at him but he was gone.

Steve looked from right to left but saw nothing until he heard a voice.

"You may call me Loki. What might you be looking for here, Steve Rogers?" Loki called out.

"Answers...I guess. Or perhaps an exit?" Steve responded, turning.

"In that case, perhaps it would be best to seek help from the Hatter" Loki pointed in the direction of a rounded house on top of the cliff. 

"Hatter?" Steve repeated, looking up at the house and back at Loki.

"Yes. He is a man of many helmets. Just make sure you actually get his help" Loki smiled before disappearing.

Steve gave a deep sigh. Well, this was his only lead, might as well follow it.


	3. The Super Serum

The travel upward was a little tiring, but Steve persisted. The warmth soon got to him even so and he had to take a short break. He leant on his knees for a minute, before looking up and noticing a stand on the side of the road. 

"That's a strange place to set-up" Steve whispered and walked over to it.

It was all different shades of blue and the sign above read "THE WONDROUS SUPER SERUM!".

He noticed a folded card sign placed on the counter that had a message written across it, "Returning soon with more, help yourself to samples - Dr Erskine". 

Steve decided a drink might be just what he needs, so proceeded to take a vial. He peered at the blue liquid inside and swished it around, before drinking it all in one. His body suddenly felt hot and he had pins and needles all over. A strong gasp escaped his lips as he clasped his arms tightly. The sensation lingered for a moment, before leaving altogether, allowing Steve to open his closed eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He spoke breathlessly. 

He looked down at his body and realised his clothes were extremely loose on him. His arms had reduced to mere skin and bone and his chest felt heavier, tighter. His breathing was shorter and a little raspy. Now Steve definitely needed a break. He dropped onto the floor and sat crossed legs on the roadside. A glimmer caught his eye from inside the stall. The hole was small enough that his now shrunk arm could just fit through. He paused but slid his hand through anyway. His fingers touched something cold and he pulled it from the gap. It was a key. Engraved on the front was an "L". 

"What would this be for?" Steve whispered to himself, but he soon spotted a compartment. 

There was an L on the front of that too. He tried to open it up but it was locked. He felt a little dishonest going through the owner's things, but he didn't know how long 'soon' was. The key gave a click when he turned it and unlocked the drawer. Steve pulled it open and revealed more vials of serum. There was a label that said "Larger" and he realised what the 'L' was for. He took one and drank it like the first. The pain wasn't as strong this time, but he felt something. His body expanded and his senses heightened. His breathing became calmer and his mind clearer. He felt...healthier. 

He closed the drawer and locked it back. He would have put the key back but his arm was too big now, so he left it next to the sign. He pushed forward, wanting to get to the Hatter's domain.


End file.
